


Fluffy Larry One Shots

by neversaygoodbye



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaygoodbye/pseuds/neversaygoodbye
Summary: Harry is protective and of the jealous kind. Louis is soft and sweet. These are titbits  of their lives.I will be taking requests for one shots on my instagram @niallisthecaptain and here too
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Never Again

It was another night in the Tomlinson-Styles household. Harry was finishing up on the dishes and Louis was fluffing up the pillows on their bed. They always brushed their teeth together, it was one of the unsaid but agreed on things between them. Soon Harry walked into their bedroom with a wet t-shirt on. "You clumsy frog, what did you do?" Louis asked, walking up to Harry and helping his lover take his shirt off. "Well I was going to wash a spoon but it didn't really like me," Harry grinned. Louis just chuckled and shook his head in response. "Let's just go brush our teeth," Louis said, taking Harry's hand and leading him to the washroom. 

It wasn't long before they were done brushing their teeth and were cuddled up in bed. "You smell really nice Hazza," Louis said, burying his face into Harry's hair. Harry might have been the more dominant one in their relationship but it was agreed on that he preferred being the little spoon. "I am glad I do, kitten," Harry said, suddenly turning around and cradling Louis impossibly close to him. "I wanna be big spoon tonight," he said and Louis hummed in response, too caught up in being so close to Harry. It never got old for him, being near Harry. He still got butterflies every time he looked at him and still felt sparks fly when they kissed. "Goodnight Loulou," Harry said, kissing Louis' face for what looked like a thousand times. "Sweet dreams, Hazza," Louis said, heart still beating fast from being kissed so many times. Harry was not one to shy away from showing the feathery haired boy how much he loved him and Louis enjoyed every second of it. Not only was it better than just being told 'I love you', he also felt so impossibly happy and almost felt like he could float away with how light he felt when Harry cuddled him and gave him kisses.

Louis was in no way prepared for what Harry would be like the next day. That morning Louis woke up a little late as it was the weekend and walked into the kitchen to see a disheveled Harry drinking coffee. "Good morning, Haz. Sleep well?" Louis asked, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind. "Hmmm good morning. Do you want a cup of coffee?" he asked, slightly leaning into Louis' touch because the pixie-like boy was just that soft after getting up from bed. "Take a sip but don't swallow," Louis said and Harry followed accordingly, slightly confused as to what his Lou was up to. Louis then proceeded to kiss Harry, coffee flowing into his mouth. "This is a better way to drink your coffee don't you think?" Louis asked with a cheeky smile. Harry wasn't having any of it this morning so he just nodded in response. "I'll get breakfast started then. Pancakes or waffles?" Louis asked, not showing the pang of hurt he felt at the coldness Harry was showing towards him. "Anything you like, just don't burn the house down," Harry said, walking out into the living room. Louis was almost in tears at that point. Why would his Haribo act like this with him?

Louis had managed to avoid the ticking bomb he called his lover until lunchtime rolled around. He had made baked chicken with roasted veggies, remembering to put the pepper grinder on the table knowing Harry sometimes liked a little more pepper in his food. "I made lunch. Would you like to eat now?" Louis cautiously asked Harry who was typing away furiously at his laptop. "Yes I would. Thank you Louis," Harry said, closing his laptop and getting up from the couch. Louis clenched his teeth at being called by his name. Harry always called him by a pet name. The last time he had been called Louis was when they had gotten into a rather ugly fight. "You're welcome, Hazza," Louis said, sitting at the table across from Harry. "What is this? You could have put a little more pepper," Harry grumbled. Louis was quick to hand him the pepper grinder. "Also you could have placed it near my plate seeing you don't like your food with pepper," Harry said, a little louder than what Louis would have liked. Louis just nodded in response, tears threatening to spill from his eyes at any moment. "Don't you dare cry. I cannot deal with it right now," Harry almost shouted. Louis flinched at that. "I was not going to," Louis said, putting a piece of chicken in his mouth. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

Soon it was time for bed after eating leftovers for dinner. Harry had even brushed his teeth while Louis was doing the dishes. "You have been nothing but horrible to me all day. What do you have to say for yourself?" Louis shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks. "What have I done?" Harry asked calmly, looking up from the book he was reading. "Nothing. You have done nothing. I am going to sleep," Louis said after having gained composure. He stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers. Harry suddenly put his book down and moved to cuddle into Louis' chest. "Now you want me? Guess what? I don't. Stay away from me," Louis said, pushing Harry away and facing away from him. "Loulou I am so sorry. I have been a horrible husband. Please don't be mad at me. I don't deserve it but can you cuddle me please?" Harry pleaded, pulling at Louis' shoulder. Louis begrudgingly turned around and let Harry press his face into his face. "What had gotten you like that all day?" Louis asked, playing with his curls. "I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. I was so uncomfortable all night," Harry mumbled. "Well then I am never letting you be big spoon ever again," Louis said, kissing Harry's head. "Hazza?" Louis asked softly. "Yes kitten?" Harry asked, looking up at him with droopy eyes. "You did not kiss me even once today. Make it up to me tomorrow," Louis said, kissing his eyes shut. "Go to sleep love. We'll wake up late tomorrow. It's Sunday." Louis whispered. "Never again," Harry mumbled as he fell asleep and Louis could only smile at his adorable husband.


	2. Better Later Than Never

This was requested by a lovely person on instagram and it's the sweetest one ever.

It had been the longest day in the history of schooldays for Louis. The poor boy did not have even one free period today. He was more than ready to go home and fall into the deepest sleep for a few hours. If only his English teacher would hurry up. Seeing it was Friday and the O levels were knocking at his door, it was only normal for the teachers to be piling on work. He had barely gotten any sleep this month. It was kind of hard to balance assignments, studying for mock tests, footie practice and sleep. The only thing that made him smile these days was his best friend Harry whom he studied with almost everyday. What can he say? They made a great team. Harry was good at studying at helped Louis with anything he was not understanding and Louis always reminded Harry that they needed a breath of fresh air. 

Afterschool football practice was an absolute disaster and Louis was as tired as anything. Not only did they practice an extra half an hour, Luke was being a rather annoying fool and their coach made all of them run four extra laps. He knew he would be sleeping like a log and would have to rely on poor Harry to wake him up who was currently fixing up today's study notes in the library. He jogged home as fast as he could, only stopping to buy two scones for him and Harry at the bakery Harry worked at. The old lady who ran the bakery adored both of the boys and always gave them the biggest discounts. Louis was eternally grateful to Harry or Haz as he would say for that.

As soon as Louis reached home, he made a beeline for his bed, his happy place right now. He slept for what felt like five minutes before being woken up by Harry gently running his hands through his hair. "Five more minutes Haz," Louis groaned, shoving his further into the pillow. "Lou I have been here for almost an hour and you've been sleeping like a log. We have a lot to cover," Harry said softly but that only caused Louis to mumble "Everything is stupid and I hate it," into his pillow. "You get half an hour more. I'll go make tea for both of us," Harry said, starting to get up. Much to Harry's surprise, Louis grabbed his arm and nuzzled it. "Louis? Why....um What are you doing?" Harry stuttered. He had a crush on Louis for as long as he can remember but never said anything. How could he? Louis was the golden boy at school, captain of the senior football team since 9th grade and the crush of every girl and boy who liked boys. "Sshhh you're soft, stay with me," Louis mumbled, pulling Harry closer and nuzzling his neck. "Oh um okay," Harry whispered awkwardly. 

Lying there, which Louis softly breathing on his neck, Harry also dozed off. After their four hour nap, Louis was the first to wake up but he lay there staring at Harry, the boy he had fallen in love with over the years. How could he not? He was gorgeous with all his chocolate brown curls, gleaming emerald eyes and dimpled smiles. Harry woke up slowly and cursed himself for falling asleep too. They wouldn't get anything done today. "Louis I am going to kill you you twat," Harry groaned and he stretched his limbs. "Oh come on we deserved it," Louis interjected, tracing circles on Harry's back. "Yeah tell that to your add maths paper next month. I'm gonna go make tea. Do you want a cup?" Harry asked, moving away from Louis' touch. It was better to stop before they did something they both would regret was Harry's argument as he walked downstairs with Louis following him. "I got scones for both of us. Do you want me to warm them up while you make tea? Oh and mum got that weird apple cinamon tea blend you like," Louis rambled while struggling to get the scones out of the bag. "Jay is the best. Tell her I said thank you. And yes please warm them up," Harry said softly, putting the kettle on. 

They studied without any breaks for almost five hours, completing mock test worksheets and going over formulas. They had lost track of time and before they knew it, it was 2:30 am. "Let's go for a drive," Louis pleaded. If he studied anymore, he would actually lose his goddamn mind. "Where?" Harry asked as he packed up the worksheets into a folder. "To get fish and chips Hazza. Mum is working an overnight shift and I am hungry. Lets go." "Alright, mum knows I am staying over tonight anyway." "Good boy," Louis regretted his choice of words as soon as he saw Harry's reaction, he was gaping at him like a fish. 

Sitting in your car with your best friend, eating fish and chips was never meant to be awkward until you had two best friends with unspoken feelings. Louis decided to be the one to break the silence. "Harry, I have something to tell you. I really need to get it off my chest before it weighs be down to the point where I can't walk. You may not feel the same but I need to tell this to you. For Christ's sake I just need to say it please don't hate me for this Hazza," Louis started to ramble as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "Louis I could never hate you. You are my best friend. I will love you always, no matter what," Harry said firmly, meaning every word of it. "I uh might have um fallen for you Harry," Louis started slowly, fumbling on his words. "See that's the problem. I love you more than friends, more than best friends. I want to marry you and start a family kind of love. I love everything about you, you tall frog," Louis breathed out loudly. It felt amazing to finally have that lifted off his chest. "Louis I...I love you too, more than you think I do," Harry managed to get out before leaning back in his seat. "For how long, Hazza?" Louis asked softly. "Ever since I knew what love is," Harry said, turning to look at him. "And you didn't say anything? Oh my god Harry" Louis gasped. "I was afraid you'd say no and it'd ruin our friendship. And hey? It's better later than never," Harry said simply. "Can I kiss you?" Louis asked, still unsure of everything. "Why aren't you kissing me yet would be my question," Harry said with the cheekiest grin. Louis didn't answer, he simply locked their lips together just as the clock struck three.


	3. Maybe More pt.1

I love you H for giving me the assurance I needed to actually write this and for being my beta.

To say Harry was excited was a massive understatement. They would be bringing home the pretty kitten boy from the adoption centre today! Experiments had been stopped years ago, but the ones that were made needed caretakers, as they could never function as independent members of society. Harry was not an advocate of stripping something of it's basic rights, but the pixie like boy they had decided to take would basically be Harry's friend, neither pet nor a toy and Harry couldn't be happier. He had fallen in love with the kitten's eyes and fluffy caramel ears at first glance. He didn't know their name, because they had said that the first step to gaining their trust would be getting them to talk to you. And what was a better way to get someone to talk to you than asking them for their name?

The centre was located in the city centre, in a more high-end part of the town, and it was about a 2 hour drive to get there, as they lived in the outskirts, because his lawyer parents preferred the silence. Harry felt restless all the way there, and you couldn't really blame him. His sister would be going away to Sheffield soon, leaving him alone, so a new person living with them was very much appreciated. "Mum are we there yet?" Harry asked Anne for what felt like the thousandth time. "Harry, we will get there when we get there. Now shush," she said, more focused on the news article on her phone. Maybe he could use his phone too, he thought. His feed was entirely filled with information about kitten hybrids, because he had spent countless sleepless nights researching care tips for them. He just wanted the sweetheart to have a comfortable life with them.

Soon after, they'd filled out the paperwork, and began the long drive home. The fairy-like boy was busy staring at his surroundings, trying to catch a glimpse of everything around them, while Harry was gaping at him like a fish. Everything about him was beautifully soft and delicate. Harry decided to try starting a conversation with him, as the silence in the car was becoming unbearable. "Do you like the colour red, love?" Harry asked cautiously, noticing Louis had glanced more than once at his red phone case. Louis was a little taken aback by the question, but nodded slightly. "We could get you a pair of red vans, if you'd like?" Harry asked softly. Louis nodded again, more enthusiastically this time. "You have such pretty eyes. They look like the ocean on a beautiful summer's day you know, love," Harry said softly, trying not to show his excitement as to scare the little one.Louis paused, confused. What was the ocean, and why was he calling him Love and Darling? "Me name's not Love or Darling, they didn't tell you? Me name's Louis," Louis whispered. "Oh no they must have forgotten but now we know it very well Lou," Harry chirped. "What's your name?" Louis asked timidly, as if he were afraid Harry would be angered by the question. "My name's Harry but you can call me whatever you like, darling," Harry said with a soft smile. "Can I call you Hazza?" He suggested, smiling shyly. "Of course you can. We call the people we really care about "darling", Lou," Harry explained and Louis nodded. "You like me lots then?" Louis asked with a shy smile. "Mmhmm I like you lots and lots and lots," said Harry. "I think I like you lots and lots and lots too Hazza," Louis said, more confident than he had been just an hour or so ago. What Harry didn't see, was his mum and dad smiling softly at the sight of their son interacting with Louis.

They were supposed to give Louis a bath after getting home, but he had run off into Harry's room and gotten under the bed, for fear of getting his tail and ears wet. Harry's room because, well, it smelled like the boy he liked lots and lots and lots. Harry slowly entered the room, and glanced under the bed, only to be met with a sight that completely broke his heart. The little one was curled into a little ball, whimpering. "Baby, I promise I won't hurt you. Please come out," Harry pleaded gently. "But it'll get my tail wet, and I hate it Hazza," Louis cried. "You don't have to bathe if you don't want to, darling, but please come to me. There are probably spiders under the bed," Harry said in the gentlest tone and Louis dashed from under the bed, straight onto Harry's lap. "What's wrong baby?" Harry asked, rubbing Louis' back. "Don't like spiders, too many legs," Louis mumbled into Harry's shirt. "I don't care much for them either darling. Are you tired? Wanna go nap?" Harry asked softly, noticing Louis' droopy eyes. Louis only nodded. Harry picked the boy up, headed towards the room they had kept for him.

Harry laid Louis down and was about to leave, but Louis started whimpering again. "Did I upset you darling?" Harry asked, his voice laced with worry. "Can Lou pwease s'weep with Hazza?" Louis pleaded with tears in his eyes. Harry inwardly sighed. Louis only wanted cuddles, the kitten side of him showing. "Here or my room, baby?" Harry asked, letting Louis hold on to his arm. "Room that smells like my Hazzy," Louis mumbled, half asleep already. "Of course Lou," Harry cooed while lifting Louis into his arms again. Soon they were both cuddled up together in Harry's bed, Louis sleeping like a log. Harry was busy staring at Louis, admiring how his long lashes rested on his high cheekbones and soft puffs of breath escaped his slightly parted pink lips. Louis was beautiful,and there was absolutely no doubt about that. He was already so attached to Harry. It made Harry soft and warm all over because not only did Louis like him "lots and lots and lots'' as he phrased it, he had also called Harry his own.

Louis stirred from his peaceful slumber, immediately making grabby hands at Harry's shirt, purring loudly with the knowledge that his Hazza was with him. "Baby you have to take a bath, you know?" Harry said softly, trying not to scare him again. "No! Lou wants to be with Hazza, not with Hazza's mummy or daddy. Don't make Lou go away from Hazza," Louis pleaded. Harry noticed how Louis spoke in third person when distressed or sleepy and cooed. "Baby, I will bathe you if you want to and I will be extra careful when I do it," Harry explained. "No soap in Louis' eyes?," Louis asked, head still buried in Harry's chest. "No darling. No soap in your eyes," Harry assured him. "Hazza's bath pwease?" Louis asked, still afraid of getting his tail wet. "Why not?" Harry grinned. "Carry Louis to bath?" Louis shyly squeaked. "I was going to anyway," Harry shrugged, carrying Louis into his washroom. He set Louis on the counter, legs dangling, and started to walk out to get the special soap that was in Louis' washroom. Louis immediately grabbed onto Harry's arm, not wanting him to go. "Darling, I'm just going to bring the soap. I'll be back in a flash," Harry promised. "Only Hazzy please. No other people," Louis said softly and Harry cooed. Louis was going to be the death of him. "No other people, love. I promise," Harry assured him with a kiss on his forehead. "What was that?" Louis asked with a little smile. "That was a kiss, baby. We give kisses to people we like lots and lots and lots," Harry explained. "Can I give a kiss to Hazza then?" Louis asked. Louis was going to be the death of him. "Yes Lou, you can give me as many kisses as you want. I'm your Hazzy, aren't I?" Harry grinned. Louis gave Harry a gentle peck on the cheek, declaring "My Hazzy," proudly, as if Harry was the best thing that had happened to him. He absolutely was.

I'll post the next part next Saturday. Tell me if you want this as a solo book, I would love to do that because kitty Louis is just adorable


	4. Maybe More pt.2

Harry got back to his washroom only to find Louis cowered under the sink. "No one but Hazzy," Louis whimpered. "Darling it's just me I promise," Harry comforted, squatting down to look under the sink, "Please come here, it'll be over before you know it," Harry assured him and Louis cautiously crawled out to Harry. "You are a very nice kitty you know? I have been scratched by other cats before," Harry chuckled, leading Lou to the bathtub. "I'm here now, Hazza. No other kitty will ever get near you," Louis said with a hint of pride and Harry's heart swelled with happiness. "You aren't very scary, love," Harry chuckled, turning on the faucet to fill the tub. "I have nails and sharp teeth Hazzy," Louis said cutely, putting out his claws and showing his pointy canines. "Well, I'll have to cut your nails too, baby. Thank you for reminding," Harry grinned and Louis immediately cowered away. "It'll hurt. When Nancy did them, it hurt. Please don't hurt Louis," Louis whimpered. Harry's expression softened. "I would never hurt my kitty, Louis. I'm not Nancy am I? I'm your Hazza and I like you lots and lots and lots," Harry explained, holding Louis flush against his chest. Who could have it in their heart to hurt someone as lovely as Lou? "Pwomise?" Louis asked, holding out his pinky. Harry joined their pinkies. "Promise, baby," Harry whispered.

"Will I leave now darling?" Harry asked, turning off the faucet and adding bubble bath to the water. "No no, no don't go," Louis cried. "Alright, I won't go. I'll turn around while you undress and get in the bath," Harry said, turning to face his skincare cabinet. "Turn around now please," Louis said and Harry turned to see a rather pouty Louis in the water. "What's wrong love?" Harry inquired with a small smile, already knowing the response he would receive. "My tail's wet and you're gonna get my ears wet too," Louis grumbled. "It'll be quick I promise. Now, apple or cherry? I didn't know what you liked so I got two," Harry said, pointing at the bottles. "What does Hazza like?" Louis asked, eyes wide. "I like apple, darling but what do you like?" Harry asked again. "Apple," Louis answered softly. "Are you sure?" Harry pressed gently. Louis really wanted to smell like cherries because Harry smelled like apples and only Harry should smell like that but he wouldn't dare to say anything otherwise in case he angered Harry. "Sure," Louis fibbed, fingers crossed behind his back but Harry saw them. "You can choose whatever you want darling. I would never say no or get angry," Harry explained, voice soft as cotton. "I want cherry because Hazzy smells like apples and only Hazzy should smell like that because Hazzy is special," Louis rambled, bracing himself for a scolding. Harry almost lost his footing at the boy's words. His Hazzy was special to him. "You should have just said that, baby. I wouldn't mind," Harry explained and pecked Lou's forehead after observing the boy's body language. Louis nodded enthusiastically, knowing his Hazzy liked him lots and lots and lots and would never hurt him.

Louis whimpered the entire time Harry washed him, refusing to let go of Harry's hand except when shampooing. "I am so sorry you had to go through that, my darling kitty" Harry cooed when Louis purred after being wrapped in a fluffy towel right out of the dryer. "Louis' hair is wet Hazzy," Louis grumbled after the towel wasn't warm anymore. Harry looked up from draining the bath with a soft expression. He quickly grabbed another towel and dried his hair mumbling apologies for not doing it sooner. "What would you like to wear, Lou?" Harry inquired, walking towards the door. They had already shopped for Louis quite a bit but he had other plans. "Something that smells like Hazzy pwease?" Louis shyly asked. Harry would have purred if he were part cat at what Louis just said. "Of course darling. Just choose anything from my closet okay? I will be in the kitchen to fix us dinner," Harry chimed, leading Louis to the small walk-in closet in his bedroom. "Anything I like?" Louis asked, already pouting because Harry wouldn't be there with him even if it was only for a few minutes. "Maybe something warm? Like a jumper or a hoodie? I wouldn't want my kitty to get cold," Harry explained, walking out the door, closing it behind him. Louis immediately walked over to the laundry basket, taking out the jumper Harry had put in there after getting home. Burying his face in the woollen material, he breathed in his Harry's smell. It was a mix of apples and cologne but to Louis, it smelled like a safe comforting home.

Louis walked in the kitchen to find Harry making tuna sandwiches. His Hazzy seemed to know everything him. His likes, his dislikes, when he was lying and always made him happy. Louis knew it had only been one day but trusting the dimpled boy with green eyes seemed alright. "That's not a clean jumper, darling. I told you to take something from the closet, not the laundry basket," Harry explained after seeing what Louis was wearing. "But the clothes in closet smell like flowers. I wanted something that smelled like you," Louis shyly squeaked. "But baby that's not a clean one. You can wear the one I'm wearing now okay?" Harry chimed, dimples popping. "Thank you, Hazzy," Louis whispered, securing his arms around Harry's waist. Harry pulled him flush to his chest. "You're welcome, sweetheart," Harry responded gently.

Soon everyone was sitting at the dinner table, talking about things Louis couldn't be bothered to know about. He noticed that only he was eating sandwiches while the rest were eating pasta with grilled courgettes. Somehow they even knew that Louis disliked the vegetable and went the extra mile to make him something he would actually eat. "Louis did you like your room?" Robin asked, voice soft as to not scare him. "Yes s'pretty. Thank you, sir," Louis said with the manners he had been taught. "Don't call me sir. How about Robin?" He suggested with a smile. "Call me mumma," Anne chimed in. Louis had tears streaming down his cheeks. They were treating him as one of their own. Anna quickly got up from her seat and was beside Louis in an instant, wiping the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. "Sowwy I am very happy," Louis choked between the sobs. "Oh dear I am very happy you like us but try to stop crying. We all love you very much," Anne soothed, rubbing circles on his back and Louis couldn't have been happier to comply.

They were walking back to their rooms after dinner but Louis grabbed Anne's arm. "Will you brush my hair please mumma?" Louis squeaked, thinking maybe he had been too bold but Anne cooed. "Of course I will my darling. Lead me to your room," Anna grinned. They were sat on Louis' bed, criss-cross applesauce, Anna brushing through his feathery hair. "You have very soft hair, my baby," Anne whispered. Rumblings of Louis' purrs filled the room. "Do you like Harry, my love?" Anna asked softly. "Mhm I like my Hazzy lots and lots and lots," Louis purred, eyes closed. "I'm glad you do. He would have been devastated if you didn't," Anne chuckled. "Me Hazzy is the best," Louis mumbled before falling asleep. Anne tucked him in and kissed his forehead before leaving. One day. That's all the time it took for Louis to make the whole family love him.

There will be 4 parts to this story in this book. If it is to be a separate book, it will definitely be after I finish my other story 'Opheliac'. I love you all xx


	5. 27 Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHH IT'S HAZZA BABIE'S BIRTHDAY. MY LOVELY'S TURNED 27. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for not updating this Sunday. I was supposed to update with a requested one-shot but my schedule didn't allow it. So enjoy Louis spoiling his favourite boy

It was the 31st of January, fifteen minutes to the 1st. Louis was up on the rooftop, tweeting about the one year anniversary of his first solo album. You would be crazy to assume that his boy wasn't with him. Harry was right there, head on Louis' lap, breathing in the smoke from the lit cigarette between his lover's lips. "Baby they all still love the gift I gave you last year," Louis chuckled. "Mhm I'm sure they do. How could they not? There's never been anything lovelier," Harry beamed. It was safe that he would do practically anything for his Lou. "Did you really use art inspired by our love for the canvases, Boobear?" he asked accusingly but he loved it, more than anything when Louis did something loud. They always had their perfectly constructed, management approved masks on so it felt freeing, almost like flying when they did something that didn't feed into the approved narrative. "Yes my love, I did. My lovely darling boy is my favourite thing in the world," Louis spoke, sincerely meaning everything. Harry was on the verge of tears. No matter how many years passed, he would still get flustered and feel the butterflies whenever Louis told him how much he loved him. "You are my favourite thing too, my small baby, my sun," Harry choked. "Oi 'm not small," he retorted with a mock glare. "Whatever you say, sunshine," Harry muttered. "Always gonna be your baby though," Louis mumbled, not wanting Harry to hear but little did he know that Harry listened to everything he said. 

Petrichor. That was the smell the boys woke up to. It was raining but that did little to dull Louis' excitement. He would have been leaping all across the house if Harry hadn't pinned him down and traced circles on his back till he calmed down. Harry always calmed him down, always made sure Louis wasn't working himself up and always made sure his baby knew how much he was loved."Happy birthday, my perfect boy," Louis whispered into his ear. "Thank you, my sparrowling," Harry said as he pulled Louis onto him. "Hazza can I go cook you breakfast?" Louis piped. Harry groaned, pressing Louis to his chest. "I love you with everything I have but you can't cook so spare my kitchen the pain and lie here with me," Harry mumbled. Louis only nodded, still wanting to do something for his boy. Minutes passed and Louis grew antsier. "Harry if you won't let me cook, at least let me make you feel good," Louis huffed, knowing that'll wake him up just fine. "You wanna?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Clearly a decade with me hasn't taught you anything," Louis smirked, straddling his hips.

"Wanna go get lunch together?" Harry asked, afraid his Lou would refuse knowing the management's rules. "Of course I wanna. It has been so long since we went on an actual date. I'll talk to them, you go dress pretty for me yeah?" Louis said with a smile. He wanted nothing more than to have Harry's cheeks hurt at the end of the day from smiling so much. "I love you!" Harry screamed. "I love you more!" Louis screamed back. "Not possible," Harry huffed, putting on lipgloss. "That's not the reply I got earlier in the morning," Louis smirked, dialling their managers' number. He would argue with them like anything today if they didn't agree to let them go on a date. "You are just unbelievable Lou," Harry smiled, walking out in a blue silk shirt, unbuttoned to just where Louis liked it and skinny black jeans. "Yeah, and you look unbelievably beautiful," he replied, walking over to wrap his arms around the taller man's waist. "It's Louis blue," Harry gushed. "Dork," Louis chuckled against his lips. "Your dork," Harry mumbled into the kiss. "My dork," Louis concluded.

They walked hand in hand into the restaurant. The whole place was empty, just because they would be together here but Louis decided to ignore it. He was here to make his boy happy. "What do you want to eat my darling?" Louis asked, skimming through the menu. "Anything as long as you'll feed me," Harry said shyly. Louis tipped up his chin and gazed into the green orbs he had made his home. "You still get shy when you ask for something?" Louis asked, smirking to himself. Harry nodded softly. "Will I order for both of us?" Louis suggested softly. "Yes please," Harry replied, still not making eye contact with his husband. They both ended up sharing a meal of salmon, roasted veggies and a salad. Both picking off each other's plates, basking in the presence of each other. They didn't need words to express how they felt. Small touches were all they needed to let the other know how opheliac their love was. 

They drove back home, hand in hand, even stopping to get gelato. Outerwear was shed as soon as they got home and they were sat on the couch, in their boxers, feeding each other spoons of gelato and sharing carefree kisses. "I have a gift for you," Louis said, getting up to walk to their bedroom and Harry took that opportunity to pat his bum. "It's cute," he giggled. "Sure, whatever you say, love," Louis smiled at the sap he could call his. "Hmm and its all mine too," he declared as proudly as you would declare if you had won something beyond valuable. Harry sat in sheer anticipation until Louis walked back out with a pretty pink box tied up with a silk black bow. "Open it," Louis urged Harry who was gaping at the box like a fish. He slowly slipped off the bow and opened the box. There were ten pages, stapled together, filled end to end about how much Louis loved him. "Lou I........you actually...wrote all this...for me?" Harry whispered, not being able to speak. "Yes baby. Remember when I said that I would fill in a card end to end if it were the birthday of someone I loved? There's no other that I love more than you," Louis beamed, pushing a stray curl behind Harry's ear. Harry leaned into the touch, quickly holding Louis' hand. "What's wrong?" Louis asked, expression softening after he saw Harry's eyes. They were full of love, full of devotion and a hint of fear? "I don't deserve you but I need you, Louis. Please never leave me. I'm so afraid you'll leave if I don't hold on to your hand," Harry choked through the tears that were threatening to spill. Louis scooted closer, pulling Harry on his lap. "Hey don't cry. I want to make you happy, Harry. You deserve me more than anyone does. You will always be the only one to have a claim on me. I will never leave, ever. You have me latched on pretty tight, it'll be hard to get rid of me," Louis explained, chuckling at the last part, rubbing his back. "My Louis?" Harry asked softly but it was more of a suggestion. "Your Louis," he confirmed, pressing his lips to his Haz's forehead.


	6. Why Should I Be The One To Fall? pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @Adoreyoularry I really hope I did it just like you wanted it, love.

Beacon, Louis' alarm, was blaring from his bedside table where his phone was charging. He felt the slightest bit better knowing it was Saturday. At least tomorrow he would be able to spend a proper morning talking to Misty, his ragdoll. She was a proper spoiled and expensive cat but Louis had nobody else to spend on so having her made perfect sense. Talking to your cat for hours only to be swatted at wasn't that weird right? At least she was better than Harry Styles, the other nursing intern at the hospital. That boy was so darn annoying and the elderly ones adored him more than anything. Why wouldn't they? Emerald green eyes, prominent dimples and a bubbly presence, no matter what shift it was. As for Louis, he will keep on grumbling under his breath if it isn't the afternoon or evening shift. Annoying as he might be, he was also his best friend at work. His eyes flit to the clock on his wall which made him mutter a few curses before leaving the house in a hurry only to return because he had forgotten to kiss the cat goodbye.

The hospital was quieter than usual but he knew better than to comment on that. He wasn't that deranged yet. A few more late-night shifts and he might be. He was quietly arranging the papers that the intern in the previous shift, a twat, hadn't bothered to tidy up. Harry barged in with the biggest grin, dimples popping, looking like he had another joke to annoy him with. The kid had horrible humour but people went along with it, they were too busy swooning over him. "Good morning, Lou!" Harry called, causing Louis to groan internally. "G'morning Haz," Louis answered, not looking up from his work. Something about Harry was so loveable that even Louis, with all his early morning grumpiness, couldn't resist. "Knock Knock," Harry grinned. "The door's open. Invite yourself in," Louis mumbled, chuckling to himself. "Nuh uh. Pleaseeee one time," Harry pleaded and Louis would have almost cooed if he hadn't decided that he was annoying. "Fine fine. Who's there?" Louis asked, looking at Harry properly. "Lil old lady," Harry chuckled. "Lil old lady who?" Louis said, groaning at the fact that it actually sounded kind of funny. "Oh my my Louis Tomlinson, you never told me you could yodel," Harry boomed, already looking like he'll fall from laughing. "Mhm very funny Harold," Louis mumbled under his breath. "'m not Harold, Loulou," Harry grumbled, pulling at Louis' scrubs. "Did you really call me Loulou?" Louis asked, shocked out of his mind. Nobody called him that. Ever. "Uhm I bought two doughnuts. You want one?" Harry fumbled, desperately trying to change the topic. "Uh sure," Louis said, confused. "I'll get going then yeah? I need to go check up on Daisy," he stuttered before quickly walking away. Daisy was a lady in her 80s who loved Harry like her son. Rightly so considering her twat of a son never visits his mother who had leukaemia As much as he found Harry annoying, he was one of the nicest people he has worked with. He would do anything to make Daisy smile and he always made sure Louis ate his meals. Louis would be lying if he didn't want Harry as someone more than a work bestie. As much as he wanted to have Harry as his boyfriend, he would never actually be the first one to make a move. He had way too big an ego for that. Why should he be the one to fall? He was scared of heights anyway.

Harry was updating Daisy's charts, taking time to smile at her every so often. He was done and went to sit by her. He always made sure to talk to her for at least half an hour every day. "Harry, my dear, you know that he loves you right?" Daisy asked softly, putting her arm on his bicep. "Uhm who uh loves me?" Harry stuttered, flustered thinking about Louis. "That blue-eyed nurse. Quite small with feathery hair? Lou I think," Daisy tried. "Oh, Louis? He and I are just friends," Harry mumbled, leaning into Daisy's touch. "You love him too don't you?" Daisy asked. "Oh uhm no I don't. Why would I? That pixie-like boy is crazy and grumpy, like a cat almost," Harry quickly replied, not managing the fond on his face when he said those very words. "Okay whatever you say, my dear. Tell me. Where did you get these polka-dotted scrubs?" she quickly changed the subject much to Harry's relief. "Made 'em myself. Had a dotting sponge and baby blue scrubs and my sister had left behind her fabric paint so I did it," Harry said proudly. "My boy is so talented," she exclaimed, ruffling his curls. "Thank you, Dais," Harry smirked. "Oh don't you smirk at me young man while there's your Louis out there staring into this room," Daisy chuckled. Harry almost fell after noticing the small boy walk away as soon as he turned around in his seat. "Hurry along. You must have other patients to attend to instead if chatting up an old lady," Daisy smiled and Harry nodded, taking out a Vogue magazine from his pocket. "I got this for you," Harry mumbled shyly. "My darling boy you are an angel," Daisy grinned, gingerly opening the book.

Lunchtime rolled around and Harry made sure to get lunch for two people knowing Louis would forget to get his own. They always ate together but Harry had to collect Louis from wherever he was lurking. Today it happened to be the morgue. Either Louis was messed up in the head or he was sent there for some actual work. "Hey, Lou!" Harry chimed, entering the cold room. "Yeah?" asked Louis, flipping through the records. "It's time for lunch bab-.....Louis," Harry quickly corrected himself. "Right um give me five minutes," Louis muttered, gaze still fixed on the papers in his hands. Harry just wanted to pick him up, set him on his lap and feed him the food. The fact that Louis looked as pretty as a picture when concentrating on something didn't help either. Oh for God's sake he had his little tongue out in concentration and kept on fixing his pretty fringe."LOUEHHH!" Harry bellowed playfully, nudging his waist. "What?" Louis asked, still not paying attention. "You have to eat, do this death stuff later. You'll lose your appetite," Harry explained softly. "What'll you do if I don't come huh? Scold me?" Louis sassed with his hands on his hips which caused Harry to choke on air. "Well do you want me to take you across my knee?" he sassed back, testing the waters of the situation. "I'd like to see you try that, you little munchkin," Louis grumbled back. "Mhm says the little 5'7 looking cat," Harry teased with a look in his eyes that had nothing but love but Louis was oblivious to it. "Its 5'9, you little shit," Louis retorted, eyes shooting daggers at him but his lips quirked up in a smile. He would let Harry get away with anything. No, he wasn't in love with him, he just thought of Harry as his best friend. And how could he ever get mad at his best friend? "Louis I......I think we should go for lunch. I got Nando's for you," Harry pressed, efficiently changing the topic. "I uh yeah I'll be right after you," Louis mumbled, putting away the folders. Harry might have wanted to say more than 'let's go have lunch' but his own fear of being left alone stopped him before he poured himself out to someone who might not love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for skipping a week of updates. I am honestly in a really horrible mental space and things are not the best at home. I'll be alright soon, just need some time to collect myself back together. I love you all to the moon and back xx


	7. Maybe More pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIII I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN INACTIVE FOR SO LONG *hides* and I came back with a chapter with angst. I'll update with a fluffy chappie this Sunday I promiseeeee

It had been two days since they had Louis living with them and Louis had fit right in. Even Gemma adored him, always brushing his hair and tail and letting him play with the dangly things in her room that nobody else got to touch. She even insisted on cooking all of Louis' meals for as long as she was home. They both even did makeup together once and Louis had absolutely loved it, even more, when Harry had told him how pretty he looked. He was a proper smitten kitten with Harry. He loved everyone in the family but there was no doubt that Harry was his favourite. Well after all he really did like his Hazzy lots and lots and lots and Harry liked him back just the same amount if not more.

Mondays seemed fun until he realised that nobody would be home but Gems. He wasn't going to bother her knowing that she was studying so he opted for a nap in his Hazzy's room. It was so warm and smelled just like when Harry would give him cuddles. Gemma had gently woken up the boy to eat his lunch a few hours later and he begrudgingly sat down to eat the chicken soup with little bowties in them. "What are these Gems?" Louis asked, cutely, pointing at the spoon with pasta on it. "Oh, that's pasta. Cute isn't it? I got it for you," Gemma cooed. "For me?" Louis preened. "Only for you my darling," she confirmed, spooning a piece into Lou's mouth. "I can eat by myself Gemgems," Louis pouted before opening his mouth for more chicken. "I know but I want to feed my baby kitty," she explained, pushing away the fringe away from his eyes. "But Louis is Hazzy's baby kitty," he quietly mumbled to himself, thoughtfully chewing on his chicken. He might've thought she didn't hear him but she did and she couldn't have been happier that his brother had found someone who would look after him after she was gone.

"Do you want to go pick up Harry from school, my darling?" Gemma asked Louis who was colouring a picture she had drawn for him. "Really? We can go where Hazzy goes to study?" Louis beamed, quickly fixing his fringe to look put together enough to go outside. "What do you want to wear, my love?" Gemma asked, browsing through Louis' closet. He slowly walked up to the closet and pointed at the fluffy white jumper with little hearts. "And leggings?" she inquired, taking the jumper off the hanger. "Thank you, Gemgems!" Louis exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug. "Of course, my baby," Gemma cooed lovingly.

They had quickly gotten dressed and were waiting outside the school for Harry. Louis was fidgeting like the cat he was beside Gemma. "Where is he?" Louis quipped. "He will be out any minute now, Lou," she assured him. They had stopped picking Harry up from school after he finished elementary but today was special. After all who could deny Louis a couple of extra giggles for the day? Harry was walking out of the school compound alright but there was also a girl trudging behind him, touching his shoulder too much for Louis' liking. All colour dropped from the little one's face and he turned around, tugging at Gemma's cardigan. "What happened baby?" Gemma asked softly. "Wanna go home," he whispered. "Just give me a minute hun. I'll call your Hazzy over and then we can all drive home okay?" she suggested, already waving her hand to beckon her brother towards them. Louis just nodded, still staring at the ground. Harry noticed them and quickly jogged over to them. "Louis wanted to come pick you up so you'd better appreciate it, Harold," Gemma jokingly warned. "Really? My kitty came all the way here to pick me up?" Harry cooed, softly carding his fingers through the kitten's feathery hair. Louis just hummed and nodded in response. "Well then you lot get in the car. I am assuming Louis will want to sit with Harry, leaving me all alone in the front huh?" Gemma chuckled, opening the door for Louis. "No wanna sit with Gemgems," Louis whimpered. "Oh um okay," she said, taken aback but it was Harry whom it hurt the most. 

Harry had run off to shower and Louis was lying in Gemma's room, head on her lap, playing with a piece of yarn while she went over her notes. "Baby, did Harry do something?" Gemma hesitantly asked. "Hawwy doesn't need Louis anymore. Hazzy has pwetty girl now," Louis stated simply, fiddling with the yarn. Realisation came flooding down on her. "Baby he loves you a lot I promise. She is just his friend. Go talk to him and show him the picture you drew for him today maybe?" Gemma tried to reason in a soft voice. "Louis does not want to," he huffed, turning to bury his face in her waist. "Baby why? He doesn't love anyone more than h loves you I promise. He would choose you over anyone else in his life. He would give himself up for you. Honey, he watches you sleep. Creepy but that's just Harry," Gemma explained, chuckling at the last bit. "Gemgem really think so?" Louis asked, still unsure of the whole thing. "Mhm hundred percent. He would be a fool not to love you like crazy. I'd box his ears if he hurt you, my darling," she smiled and Louis begrudgingly got up. "Only for Gemgems," he grumbled, taking the coloured picture in his little hands. "I know baby and I am so happy you decided to give it a try," she praised, kissing his forehead, "Now go and see if my idiot brother is out of the shower yet." "Hazzy is not idiot," Louis mumbled softly, walking out of the room towards Harry's room, fluffy sock padded little feet pattering on the hardwood floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry for skipping 2 weeks like that. Just going through a lot of stuff lately. I love you all so much xx


	8. Why Should I Be The One To Fall? pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to the oneshot requested by Adoreyoularry :)  
> I have this amazing writing streak rn so I have decided to update now and update on my birthday again which is this week too!! So double update!!!

Louis was absolutely done with everything towards the end of his shift. He was just tired and needed a break and the clock seemed to have stopped much to his irritation. It didn't help that a man was going off about why Louis just couldn't prescribe him meds just like that. "Sir, it's beyond my abilities at this moment. I am just a nursing intern. I have already paged a doctor but it will take a while since you don't have an appointment. How about you sit down and have a cup of coffee or something?" Louis explained with a bright smile. "No what I don't understand is why you can't write me a prescription," the man grumbled. "Because I am a nursing intern, sir, not a doctor or a resident. Please sit down. Others are waiting for their turn too," Louis said in a tired voice, already ready to strangle the man. "Sir, why don't you sit here? It's close to the visiting doctor's chamber and the coffee machine. I'll get you a cup maybe?" Harry chimed in, saving Louis from committing murder. "Fine it better be quick," he grumbled, sitting down. Harry walked over to Louis and put an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "We should leave, Louis. Our shift is over," Harry whispered and Louis nodded softly.

"That man made me want to rip out my- no his hair. My hair is way too perfect to be ripped out," Louis huffed, walking beside Harry who had so kindly offered to walk him home. "Yeah, you have nice hair darl.....Lou," Harry mumbled while Louis shuffled closer to him. "What I don't understand is why is it has to be so bloody cold. I am literally freezing my arse off here," Louis grumbled, looking for warmth by tucking himself under the taller boy's arm. Harry didn't mind. In fact, he was absolutely thrilled to have the pixie-like boy tucked under his arm, a place that Harry thought belonged to him. "You wanna grab soup? You look like you could use a bowl of it," Harry chuckled. "I don't like soup, Harold," Louis mumbled. "Oh come on you'll like this one. Its a chicken soup with dumplings in it," Harry persisted, not wanting their little rendezvous to end this soon. "Fine but if I don't like it, you'll have to come over and cook me dinner tonight," Louis tested further, not wanting to let Harry go home either. "Whatever you say, princess," Harry grinned, dimples popping. 'If I was dating him, I could have stuck my tongue in them,' Louis thought to himself, 'Shut up Louis. You're disgusting,' he reprimanded himself. 

"See I told you that you'd like it," Harry smiled. "Mhm, one point for Harry on the board of 'let's get Louis to eat healthy stuff'," Louis sassed with a small smile playing on his lips. "Cut that one. It's too big, you'll end up looking like a chipmunk," Harry said, pointing to a rather large dumpling, "You know what? I'll cut it for you," Harry added a second later, cutting into the piece of dough and spooning a piece to the smaller boy's lips. Louis graciously took a bite, silently preening at the attention he was getting from Harry. Now he just felt jealous. What if Harry was like this with all his friends? Maybe he wasn't as special to Harry as he had thought. "Open your mouth otherwise it'll get cold Lou," Harry chimed softly and Louis immediately parted his lips. "Hi, I am sitting at the table across from you guys. You guys are the cutest couple ever, enjoy your date darlings," marvelled a lady in her 40s whom they hadn't noticed before. "Oh um thank you. You have yourself a very nice evening too, Ma'am," Harry said politely. "Why didn't you correct her?" Louis asked him after she had returned to her table. "She looked very gloom all evening and I didn't want to upset her further," Harry stated, wiping his lips."Oh, that was very nice of you Harry," Louis muttered, slightly upset that Harry didn't give a more cheeky answer.

"So um this is me. You could come in and meet Misty?" Louis suggested, still desperately trying to keep Harry a little longer. "Your girlfriend?" Harry asked, feeling deflated. "NO! God no! I am not straight, Harry. Misty is my cat. She's a ragdoll and proper gorgeous," Louis quickly yelled. "Oh, a cat. I love cats. I would love to meet Misty," Harry beamed. "Well then come right in!" Louis exclaimed, unlocking the door to his apartment. "Misty darling? Dadda's home!" Louis belted, shedding off his outerwear. "I'll go change into my pyjamas. You go give her bowl a shake, that'll get her out just fine," Louis chuckled, walking over to his bedroom. 

When Louis reappeared in the living room, Harry almost dropped the cat on his lap. Louis was wearing a big shirt and cute pastel pink sweatpants and he had his hair all fluffed up from changing clothes for Christ's sake! "Take a picture, it'll last longer," Louis hummed while sitting down beside Harry, trying to flatten his hair. "No no don't flatten it, it looks nice all fluffy," Harry almost cooed and Louis complied, still preening from all the attention he was getting from him. Harry then proceeded to take out his phone, opening the camera app and Louis immediately stopped him. "I was kidding you fool. I look terrible right now," Louis chuckled. "On the contrary, I think you look beautiful Lou," Harry mumbled softly. "Huh what was that?" Louis asked even though he already heard it once. He just wanted to hear it again. Harry calling him beautiful. "I said you look beautiful, as pretty as a picture," Harry smiled more confidently. "Thank you Harry," Louis blushed while softly fixing his fringe, eyes fixed on the floor. "Look at me darling," Harry cooed, lifting up the little one's chin so green could meet blue and Misty took that as an ample opportunity to move off of the tall man's lap. "Oops," Harry mumbled softly. "Hi!" Louis giggled. "IloveyoucanIpleasekissyou?" Louis rambled. "Slow down Lou," Harry chuckled. "Uhm I love you can I lick your dimples shit no I mean can I kiss you?" Louis fumbled with his words, blood rising up his neck. Harry didn't reply, he simply kissed Louis. The kiss was soft but it said so much, it meant so much. "Your lips are really soft," Louis mumbled against said lips. Harry hummed in response, cupping the smaller boy's face in his hands. "Please don't leave me," Louis whimpered, practically throwing himself on Harry's lap and Harry was quick to catch him. "Do you want me to stay over baby?" Harry questioned, eyebrow raised but a large smile on his lips. "Yeah I do," Louis whispered into his chest. "You may lick my dimples after we brush our teeth, my love," Harry grinned, causing Louis to bury his head further into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it


End file.
